Attending Tuney's Wedding
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Lily is taking James to her sister's wedding. Of course, with her magic-hating sister, something's bound to happen. R


Another story to celebrate the end of my O level exams and the start of my freedom! I'm spending the holidays writing a new story, an original one, but it was somehow inspired by the Lily and Snape. I just realized that Lily and Snape's friendship was like mine with my guy best friend, whom I lost to the cool clique in school and I have always wanted to write a story about. I still love him though. Even though we're not the same as we were. Okay, enough with me and my dramatic life!

You know the drill. I don't own any of these. If I did, I wouldn't be scrambling to get deluxe editions of these books, and Lily and James's story won't be so vague.

ATTENDING TUNEY'S WEDDING

Lily Evans was in a panic.

The Easter holiday had just begun and she had just received an invitation to her sister Petunia's wedding, and it was written that she was expected to bring a date. A date. The only one she thought of was her boyfriend and fellow Head student, James Potter. But of course, her normality obsessed sister wouldn't allow Lily to bring a fellow wizard, she didn't even want Lily to go. However, their mother insisted on Lily being a bridesmaid, a family tradition and Petunia agreed reluctantly. So now, she needed a date. She was to leave the next day, but she hadn't asked James yet. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by asking some other Muggle boy to be her date, but she'd rather not have Petunia angry on her wedding day. Sighing in defeat, she decided to ask James to come, but also request that he pretend to be a Muggle just for the day. He took Muggle Studies, so she wasn't too nervous about his knowledge of the Muggle World. But she knew that Petunia would be unhappy with James no matter how well he blended in with the other guests.

She caught James leaving the Great Hall with his friends after lunch. She took a deep breath and marched towards them. Then she tapped James on the shoulder.

"Uhm, James?", she said hesitantly, "I want to ask you something."

Sirius whistled. "Heya, Lily-flower! What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Lily shot him a warning look and faced James. "James, will you go to my sister's wedding with me?"

James's face split into a grin. "Why of course! It would be a great honour to escort you. And meet your family as well", he said happily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And", she added, "my sister's a normalcy maniac so no talking about magic or anything related to it, unless someone asks you. Since only my parents and sister know about magic, I doubt anyone will. So please. That includes Quidditch."

James scowled, but Lily held his hand in hers. "Please, James? If you don't want to, I would just ask someone else. But I don't want to give Petunia an excuse to be rude to you. She can call me anything, but if she says something about you I might do something foolish."

James smiled consolingly at Lily. "Alright, Lils. When is it?"

"On Sunday, but we leave on Friday. I need to fit my bridesmaid's dress", Lily said, frowning.

"You're wearing a bridesmaid's dress?", Sirius and James yelled at the same time, both with disbelieving faces.

Lily placed her hands on her hips. "And what's wrong with that?", she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing! It's just that-", James began, but Sirius cut in, "You don't seem to be the bridesmaid kind of girl."

Lily arched her eyebrow. "What exactly is the bridesmaid kind of girl?"

"You know, like those demure, kind-looking girls. You look too fiery and stern to be the bridesmaid. You seem more like a bride. A monster bride", Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Apparently, you have never met Petunia", murmured Lily.

"Your sister can't be worse than you, can she, Lils?", asked Sirius, chortling.

Lily shot him a glare and he fell silent at once. James sensed Lily's discomfort and pushed Sirius away.

"Go away, Padfoot", he said sternly.

Sirius looked from Lily to James and got the hint, he raised his hands in surrender and left, dragging Remus and Peter with him. Lily faced James.

"Are you sure you want to deal with my family? They're a bunch of Muggles, you might not have anyone to talk to but me", she told him.

"That's enough for me", James said, taking her hands into his, "as long as you're with me, I'll be fine."

Lily pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, James. This means so much to me."

Lily and James were set to Apparate to the Evans's home so they left for Hogsmeade early the next day. With their bags held tightly in one hand, they Apparated to Surrey where Lily's parents lived. They appeared a block away from the house with a faint 'crack' and Lily led James on. They reached the gate and Lily dusted off her dress and checked James's appearance before pushing the gate open. They walked down the path leading to the porch and, upon reaching the white washed door, knocked on it.

"Coming!", Lily heard her mother's cheerful voice call from the inside. She smiled up at James who nodded encouragingly. It only took two seconds for the door to open, revealing a beaming Mrs Evans who was wearing a light yellow dress with a white apron over it.

"Lily, dear, come on in! Oh, and you brought James too! Come on in, James, make yourself at home!", she said, hugging her daughter and James and ushering them in. James looked around. The Evans's home hadn't changed much since he last saw it when he visited Lily during the Christmas holidays the previous year, except for the lack of Christmas decorations. The house still emitted a warm and welcome aura, with Mrs Evans ornaments still where he last remembered them. The two of them heard laughter from the living room, and Lily looked enquiringly at her mother.

"Well, the relatives arrived early. You know how they are, they're usually excited", Mrs Evans answered her daughter's unspoken question.

"Who's there, exactly?", Lily asked in an exasperated tone. She did not expect their relatives to be at their house until the wedding itself!

But her question was never answered. Before her mother could speak, a red haired woman came into the hallway, carrying a martini glass and giggling.

"Lily!", she exclaimed, pulling said girl into a tight bear hug, "how are you, love? I was waiting for my favourite niece! It sure took you long, popkin!"

Lily spared James a glance as she hugged her aunt back. "Good to see you too, Aunt Marissa. Lay off the martini, won't you?", she said, taking the martini glass off her aunt's hand.

"Oh, come on, Lily! Be a little festive! It's your sister's wedding!"

"Not until Sunday, it's not", she muttered. Her aunt however was not paying attention to Lily anymore. Her light brown eyes were fixed on James, who was looking at his shoes.

"Who is this, love?", she asked, striding to take a closer look at James.

"This is James Potter, Aunt Marissa. He's my boyfriend", Lily said, taking James's hand again.

"Boyfriend?", sputtered the older woman.

"Yes, Marissa", Mrs Evans cut in. "James is Lily's boyfriend. We've invited him to be her date for the wedding."

Without warning, Aunt Marissa grabbed James and pulled him into the living room.

"Look, everyone! It's Lily's boyfriend!", she said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. Lily smacked her forehead and followed them, giving her mother a reproachful glance.

Everyone crowded around James, who was still in Aunt Marissa's grasp. Petunia made a scoffing noise and settled herself on a couch, her lips pursed. Lily rolled her eyes as she saw her sister's expression and turned her attention back to her relatives, who were all looking at her boyfriend as if he was some museum exhibit.

"Lily, you never told us about a boyfriend!", a tall blond man told Lily, winking at her.

"We're quite recent, John", Lily explained.

"Well, where are your manners, darling, introduce him to us!", an elderly woman said, pushing Lily beside James, who was smiling politely.

"Well, er, James, this is my paternal grandmother, Catherine", she indicated the elderly woman, who smiled warmly at James. "And Granddad Samuel", she added, nodding towards the elderly man next to her gran.

"My Aunt Cornelia, her husband Uncle Gardner and daughter Samantha", she said, gesturing towards a blond woman standing next to an auburn-haired man and a bright eyed blond girl who looked about eleven. "They live in Wales."

She then led him towards the others. "My Uncle Henry and his wife Aunt Anne, and their twins, Edward and Elizabeth", she pointed to a couple who looked just a bit younger than Mr and Mrs Evans and a pair of red haired kids, who looked barely fourteen. "Uncle Henry is Dad's brother."

"My second cousin Emerald and her husband John." A couple near the fireplace waved at them. "They just got married last November." James smiled back at the young couple.

"My great aunt Louisa and great uncle Jeremiah." An elderly couple sitting on the couch smiled at them. "They've been married sixty years."

"That is my Aunt Belinda her husband Uncle Ronald. Their kids, Gabrielle and Chartel. And Gaby's boyfriend, Stephen."

"Nice to meet you, James", red-haired Gabrielle shook James's hand. Lily gestured towards the woman talking to Aunt Belinda.

"That's Aunt Belinda's twin sister, Aunt Agnes and her kids, Vanessa and Vincent. Next to Vincent is their dad, Uncle Charles", she told him.

"And Aunt Benita", she said, leading James to greet a small, kind-looking woman who was standing nearby. "Grandma Helena isn't here, she's off to visit some friend, but she she'll be here tomorrow."

"And this is James Potter", she said proudly. Several hands shook James's, who was a bit overwhelmed, but happy all the same.

Mr Evans came forth and shook James's hand. "How are you, James, m'boy? School going well?"

"Going great, sir, thank you for asking", he answered.

"Look like Lils found herself a keeper, eh, Uncle Mark?", Cousin Gaby smirked, nudging Cousin Vanessa in the arm. "Maybe you could look for yours soon, Ness."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and smirked. "Charie's gonna beat me to it."

Cousin Charie laughed. "I'm not planning yet, but if you're gonna be later than me, you'll be an old maid", she said. "I thought Gaby's a goner for sure, but then Stephen had to come along."

"Shut up", Gaby said, then turning back to Lily, she added in a whisper, "congrats, Lils. Yours look so much better than Tuney's whale."

"Maybe you and Stephen next, eh, Gaby?" Lily joked.

"Hahaha. You first, Lil", Gaby grinned.

"Looks like you finally found someone who completes you, Lily, darling", Aunt Anne said, shaking James's hand. "I'm Anne Evans, Lily's aunt. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, ma'am", James said, politely smiling.

"I see what you mean, Mark, she really did pick a good one", James heard booming laughter as a tall brown haired man went to shake his hand. "I'm Lily's Uncle Henry. Pleased to meet you, James. We've heard so much about you", and in an undertone, he added, "take care of my niece or I'll hunt you down like deer."

"Noted, sir", James gulped. Lily's uncle was gripping his hand like a vice.

"Now dear", Aunt Anne said gently, placing an arm on her husband's shoulder. "If you're like this towards Lily, I'd hate to see how you would be for Lizzie."

Lily and her Uncle laughed, bass and soprano harmonizing perfectly.

"Lillian! Come here, I want to see your beau", Grandma Catherine said loudly, propping herself up on the couch.

Lily sighed. "We better go, James. She'll get harpy soon", she whispered to him, then said in a louder voice, "Gran! My name is Lily, not Lillian! It has never been Lillian!""

"Well, darling, I can see you got yourself a charmer", Grandma Catherine smiled after James greeted her. "Are you taking care of my granddaughter, boy?", she said to James, her tone fiercer.

"He is, Gran. He's taking really good care of me", Lily assured the old woman who nodded in approval. "Break her heart and I'll break your bones, boy, mark my words."

Lily laughed. "I see where you got your fierce nature from, Lils", James said in an undertone to Lily who laughed louder.

At that moment, the doorbell rang again. Mrs Evans went to answer it and came back and following her was Petunia's big, beefy fiance, Vernon. Petunia, who was keeping quiet, leapt up and squealed with joy, making herself noticed for the first time since her sister's arrival.

"Vernon!" she said, throwing herself into his arms. Lily took James's hand and led him off to the kitchen, where her mother and aunts retreated to when Vernon arrived. "Do you want anything to eat, dears? We have cake, pie, what are you hungry for?" Mrs Evans said warmly, offering them a seat on the counter.

"Some cake would be nice, Mum", Lily said, sitting down. "And some juice, if you have it."

"I don't know what Tuney saw in that Vernon fellow", Aunt Benita said, frowning. "He's pompous and self-absorbed! All we heard from him were 'me, me, me, drills, me, drills.' How about some real conversation, huh?"

"Now, Benita", Mrs Evans chided her sister, smiling. "He makes Tuney happy, let's just let them be. As long as my daughter is happy, so am I. Besides, she would be well taken care of. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"What about your boyfriend, Lily?" Aunt Benita said suddenly, turning to Lily and James who were both quietly eating their cake, "where did you meet- James, correct?"

"Yes, it's James. He goes to my school and we're in the same house. This year he was made Head Boy, so he and I got to spend time together. I've been made Head Girl, you see", Lily answered.

"Oh, a responsible one, eh?", Aunt Agnes said, nodding. "Good call, love. So, James, where do you come from?"

"From Gloucestershire", he answered. "My parents own an estate there. I was born and raised there."

"Your parents are-?" she prompted.

"What is this, Aunt Agnes? An interrogation?" Lily asked, chuckling.

"Lily-bear, we already know your sister has picked the worst possible species of husband possible. We want to make sure that you don't make the same mistake", Aunt Benita said, in a tone of mock seriousness, but she couldn't help the small smile on her face as she said it.

"Aunt Benita, I think I'm a bit smarter than Petunia. James had been asking me out for six years", she said, looking at her blushing boyfriend fondly.

"Six years?" Aunt Benita and Aunt Agnes said, identical looks of shock on their faces.

Mrs Evans laughed. "Yes, six years. He's the same boy Lily has been complaining about every reunion."

"The one who asked her out a thousand times?" Aunt Benita said.

"The one who stands on top of the table proclaiming his love for her?" Aunt Agnes added.

"The same one", Mrs Evans grinned. "She used to come home complaining about him, you could imagine our surprise when she took him home for Christmas."

They spent the next half an hour listening to Lily and James telling their story, their relationship ever since they met. They laughed at their story and 'aww-ed' at some parts.

"Good thing he never gave up, eh, Lils?" Aunt Belinda smiled. "I remember Gaby saying the same thing about Stephen when they first met."

"I know. But that was a good thing, I would never have taken him seriously otherwise", Lily said.

"Mum?"

Petunia had come in. She looked at her sister and James sitting at the counter, her eyes filled with contempt. She ignored them both and instead, focused her eyes on her mother and aunts instead.

"Yes, Petunia, sweetheart?" Mrs Evans asked her elder daughter. "Vernon and I will be going out to check the church decorations."

"Alright, darling", Mrs Evans said. Turning to Lily she added, "Lily, your bridesmaid dress is upstairs. Please try it on and tell me if you need to have it altered."

Petunia looked like she just swallowed a lemon. The mention of Lily being her bridesmaid seemed to have put a damper on her day. Lily looked down to prevent James from seeing the look of pain on her face, but he saw anyway. He placed a hand on hers, a consoling smile on his face. She smiled weakly at him. Mrs Evans didn't notice their exchange as she waved Petunia off.

James followed Lily upstairs, where she led him to the one of the guest rooms. She helped him get settled before leaving for her own room. She saw the bridesmaid's dress on her bed. It was pastel yellow, thankfully not clashing horribly with her dark red hair. She put it on and it fit her like a glove. She smiled at her reflection at the mirror, tuning to see how the dress looked like from different angles. There was a knock on the door, and she called out, "Come on in". The door opened and her mother entered, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I could see that we don't need to do any work on your dress", she told her daughter, who was already changing back to her casual wear.

Lily forced a smile, placing the dress gently on her bed again. Mrs Evans sighed and sat on the bed, beckoning Lily to sit next to her. "What's bothering you, Lily?" she asked, stroking Lily's dark red hair.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" Lily said, failing to keep her tone even.

"You know, James was not the only one who saw your expression just now."

Lily avoided her mother's eyes. "Petunia doesn't want me here", she said finally, her voice laces with bitterness.

Mrs Evans looked at her daughter, her blue eyes-so unlike Petunia's dull ones-shimmering with emotion. "You know, I can see the tension between you and your sister. I just can't imagine you two falling apart. I'm sorry, Lily. We can't force Petunia to change her views nor accept what she won't. But always remember that your Daddy and I will always be here for the both of you. We love you both so much. Especially my special, beautiful Lily", she said consolingly.

"Thanks, Mum", Lily said, hugging her mother back. "I love you too. You always know what to say."

"Something you inherited from me, no doubt", her mother said, kissing her forehead.

"I doubt it. I'm usually one with a sharp tongue", she laughed.

"I know you always know the right thing to do", Mrs Evans hugged her daughter again.

"I'm not sure I do now", she replied grimly.

"You'll figure it out", Mrs Evans said. "You're a smart girl, Lily."

Another knock on the door was heard. Lily hastily wiped the tears off her eyes and said, "Open", in what she hoped was a steady voice.

"Lily? Are you there?" James poked his head inside and saw the two Evans women on Lily's bed. "Am I interrupting something?"

Lily beamed at him, all the weight of her problems gone. "No, James, we're just having a little girl talk. But we're finished."

"That's right", Mrs Evans said, getting to her feet. "James, it's your turn to comfort her."

She left the room with a final smile at Lily and James, who now took her place next to Lily. She closed the door behind her, leaving the two to themselves.

"Are you okay?" James asked, looking directly into her eyes. Those startling green eyes he loved so much.

"I am now", Lily shrugged, smiling up at him. He placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "I just... I just don't know where I belong, you know? I'm not welcome in the Muggle world because I'm a witch, no one can know about that. For those who know I'm a witch, some of them, like my sister, will see me as a freak. I'm not entirely welcome in the Wizarding world because I'm Muggle-born. There are always pure-bloods who would look at me like I'm filth in their shoes. I don't know where I belong, James. I just-"

"Lily, it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks. So what, if you're Muggle-born? You're the best student of our year! You can wipe the floor with those Slytherins in a duel anytime. Even though you don't think you belong anywhere, I know where you belong. This one, I'm sure."

Lily raised an enquiring eyebrow at him. He smiled, the wide smile that seemed to light up his whole face, especially his bright hazel eyes. "Where?"

"With me. In my heart. Beside me. Wherever you prefer", he answered sincerely.

"You're right. And I love it there", she said, reaching up to kiss him.

"Everything will be alright, Lily", he told her.

Lily knew it would be, as long as James was around.

"Oh, my goodness, Lily, you look stunning!"

Lily's numerous relatives were now assembled at the Evans's backyard, where the wedding was to be held. Grandma Catherine greeted her once she stepped into the garden. Petunia was still in her room, being groomed. Lily's makeup and hair had been done before Petunia's so she already went downstairs to meet James, who was gathering a lot of attention from numerous young women at the reception. She took his hand, much to the disappointment of his new found admirers. One of Petunia's friends from school actually groaned.

"You're really taking all the attention, do you know that?" she asked him, giggling at the crestfallen faces of the girls who were admiring her boyfriend only moments ago.

"What can I say? If you got it, you got it", he said, smirking. Lily punched his arm playfully. "You look positively heartbreaking today, Lils", he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You don't look too bad yourself", she replied, proceeding to drag him off to sit somewhere away from all the hustle and bustle.

Not ten minutes later, Petunia emerged from the house, looking radiant in her white gown. Lily excused herself from James as she went to take her place in the bridal entourage. As she took her place, one of the groomsmen approached her and said, "Name's Andrew Kenny, I'm Vernon's friend". Compelled to be polite, she took his hand and replied, "Lily Evans, sister of the bride".

"Really now?" Andrew's eyes widened. "You and Petunia look nothing alike!"

Lily smiled. "She takes after my father", she said good naturedly.

"You seeing someone?" he asked her.

"Yes, in fact, he's right there", she gestured towards where James was sitting, next to Stephen and Gaby. "And I don't think he'll like it very much if you continue flirting with me. He may not look it, but he's more than capable of dismembering you", she said in a voice of forced sweetness.

Andrew seemed to take this warning seriously as he backed away at once and didn't speak to Lily at all afterwards. Smirking satisfactorily to herself, she smoothed down her dress and stood tall. The familiar notes of Wagner's wedding march were heard and Lily followed the flower girls down the aisle. She winked at James as she passed him and took her seat in front. Petunia walked to the aisle in their father's arm and looked like she would burst with happiness when they finally reached an awaiting Vernon at the altar.

The ceremony was short, and after the 'I dos" and the kiss, everyone was led to the other side of the garden where the reception would be held. Lily rejoined James and hand in hand they watched the newlyweds dance-or attempted to, anyway. It was quite funny seeing Petunia's slim figure and Vernon's bulky one trying to coordinate their movements. The two of them had to stifle their laughs behind glasses of champagne. Soon, it was time to cut the cake, and it was about as funny as they watched the two shoving cake into each other's mouth.

"When we get married, I want to give you a wedding bigger than this", James promised Lily.

Lily laughed. "We're in the middle of a war, James. I don't think a big wedding is advisable", she said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care, I'll give you the wedding you've dreamed of", he assured her.

"You haven't even proposed yet!"

James merely smirked. The bride and groom were already waltzing across the dance floor and all they could do was watch, wondering when their turn would come. All they knew was that when the time comes, it would the two of them to stand at the altar, sealing their love for each other.

The dance ended and the crowd applauded. Petunia and Vernon were already greeting their visitors and thanking them for coming. Lily led James back inside the house, but overheard Vernon and Petunia speaking with Vernon's just-as-big sister Marge.

"...you never said anything about your sister, Petunia", Marge was saying.

Petunia looked uncomfortable. "She attends boarding school", Petunia said, her voice betraying the calm facade she was putting on. "Outside the country", she added hastily.

"And she brought home a boyfriend, too", Marge went on, "do you know him well?"

"No. I know he's no good though. Bet he hoodwinked my sister into dating him. Lily often spoke ill of him before", Petunia replied.

Lily turned red. She marched off before James could stop her, and within seconds she was beside her sister. "Excuse me, but may I speak to my sister for a while?" she said, her voice forcefully calm, but her green eyes were blazing dangerously.

Petunia placed a bony hand on Vernon's shoulder and followed her sister inside the house. When they were alone, Lily turned to her. "How dare you? How dare you say things like that about James? To other people? You don't even know James! I know I said my fair share of bad things about him, but unlike you, I actually knew him! What I used to say were justified! Why were you saying that? To prove something? That you could find a better husband than I could? To say that you've married someone worthwhile and I'm on my way to marrying a scoundrel? You have no right to say anything about him, Petunia, you barely know him! He's ten times the man your husband could ever hope to be!"

Petunia was getting redder with anger. "How dare you! How dare you come waltzing in here, bringing your freak boyfriend and come yelling at me at my own-"

Whatever Petunia had to say next, she didn't get to say. At that point, Lily's hand came in contact with her cheek, leaving an angry red mark in its wake. Petunia stood there stunned, as her sister, who also seemed surprised with her own actions. However her fury got the best of her and she went red.

"Don't you dare call James that", she said in a voice of deadly calm. "Say that again and I'll curse you. I don't care of you call me that, but don't use that word on James. Best wishes."

With that, Lily left, leaving her sister flabbergasted in their kitchen. She went to her room and summoned their bags, packing all their things with a wave of her wand. James caught up with her as she was finishing up with the packing.

"We're leaving, James. I can't stand my foul sister anymore."

James obeyed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He took Lily's hand and Disapparated with her into Hogsmeade, just outside the Three Broomsticks. Lily was still fuming, but James calmed her by whispering soothing words to her.

"I heard what you said to your sister about me", he said softly. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry she called you that", Lily was crying. "I could take it if it was me, but she dragged you into it. I just can't accept that."

"I love you, Lily", he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too", she wiped the tears off her eyes.

"I was going to ask you later this month, but I think it would be perfect to ask you now", he said, rummaging through his pockets and bending on one knee. "I want to marry you, Lily. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I've never been more sure of anything my whole life and I know we're too young, but who knows how much time we have left? W'e're in a war, and I want to spend the remainder of my days with you", he opened a small velvet box to reveal a diamond ring set on a white gold band. Lily cried fresh tears, this time due to joy.

"Yes", she breathed. James leapt to his feet and placed the ring on her finger.

"She said yes!" he bellowed at the top of his voice.

Lily giggled. She knew this was where she belonged, with James. Whatever the future has in store, she's ready, as long as she had him, nothing would be too hard to bear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Done! I actually snuck past my bedtime to finish this, so please review and make it worthwhile! Review! Virtual hugs for those who do! So many readers and no reviews? People have a heart!


End file.
